


Sentenced To Death-Volume 2

by NoOnesHere_ButMe



Series: Sentenced To Death [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOnesHere_ButMe/pseuds/NoOnesHere_ButMe
Series: Sentenced To Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202822
Kudos: 1





	Sentenced To Death-Volume 2

Jake looks up at the woman, who just glares at him, her shotgun still trained at him. 

"Who...are you?" Jake just asks

"Nuh uh, we ain't doing that" The woman speaks "Who are you?" 

Jake takes a deep breath and swallows "J-Jake, Jake Graham"

The woman looks around, seeing if they're alone, and Jake looks away.

"Look, I'm just a guy surviving out here" Jake explains "I'm just like you miss, so let's just talk about this." 

She narrows her eyes and nods a little, saying "You have a group? Lose anyone?"

"Yes, five people, four men and a woman, one got eaten and the other left" Jake confirms "You?"

"Yeah, same here, a lot of people" the girl vaguely explains.

Jake let's go of the rabbit and stands up. He then turns to the girl, whose gun is still trained on him. He then puts his hands up.

"Okay, so how about we worked together, my group goes to yours" Jake suggests "What do you say?" 

Gina narrows her eyes once more "How can I trust you?" and Jake answers "We need to stick together during this entire thing, I give you my word we're trustworthy"

Gina stays a little silent and nods once more "Alright, show me your group, but I'm keeping my gun trained on you" and she points it once more. 

"Alright, alright" Jake agrees "Can I at least know your name! " 

"Gina" She answers "Gina Cazador"

"Alright, Gina, follow me" and Jake with Gina starts walking.

Rebecca, who's still wearing the prison jumpsuit, looks around the camp, seeing Frank and Dudley by the fire, warming up, and Brandon helping Padeek's legs. They hear snapping of twigs, making them turn and see Jake walking with Gina pointing the shotgun at him. 

"Oh my god, Jake!" Rebecca says, getting up.

"Don't shoot" Jake assures "She's not dangerous"

"Who is she?" Dudley asks, stepping back

"Gina" Jake answers "She has a group near us"

"A group?" Frank's eyes widen "We hadn't seen new people in a while" 

Gina looks at them, saying "Well, neither have we, haven't been able to contact anyone since this began"

"Well, can we go there?" Padeek sits up.

"Well, maybe it will be good if we...." she stops and looks at Rebecca in her prison jumpsuit "...why is she in a prison jumpsuit? Who are all of you?"

Everyone freezes a little and Rebecca is about to say something when Dudley blurts out "We're cops!" 

Everyone looks at Dudley as he explains "We're police officer...and Rebecca here was a prisoner we we're transporting when this happened" 

Rebecca opens her mouth at Dudley as he looks at the rest "However, we decided to trust her after she saved us from some crazy folks, right guys?"

"Y-Yeah..yeah she did!" Brandon nods, going along with the story

Gina raises her eyebrow and nods a little "Oookay, I suppose I should take you to the group, just don't do anything rash"

They all nod, getting up. Gina looks to the side and raises her hand a little.

"Alright, move" she commands, getting behind them.

They nod and start to walk into the woods, with Padeek grunting a little. Rebecca looks at Dudley.

"Really, that was your plan?" Rebecca glares a little.

"Didn't want her to know she was looking at prisoners" Dudley explains "Trust me, this is a good thing."

Rebecca sighs "I hope you're right about this.."

After a little bit of walking, they make it out of the tree line and face a large hill.

"Up the hill" Gina commands, and they nod.

They start to walk up the large hill until they make it to the top, and they see at the bottom cars and tents which are fenced with chain link fences, with people walking around it.

"Wow" Jake mouth gapes "A lot of people" 

"Alright, let's go" Gina pushes a little. 

They walk down the hill and make it to the bottom and they walk towards the fence. A handsome young man in his 30's with brown hair and wearing a deputy uniform steps up to the fence. 

"Welcome back Gina" The man greets, and then he looks at the prisoners "Who are they?"

"Folks I met while hunting, they might be valuable assets" Gina explains. 

"Hmm, okay bring them in" The man nods his head, he then spots Padeek wobbling on his good leg. 

"Do...you guys have a doctor" Padeek grunts "I need medical profession" 

The guy opens the gate "Of course, Gina, go bring him to Dr Walker"

They step in and Gina takes Padeek's hand and walks with him towards a tent. Brandon turns to the handsome man and holds out his hand.

"Brandon, thanks" He introduces.

"Names Derrick" he shakes Brandon's hand "No problem, enjoy the stay"

Brandon walks away and walks around the camp until he sees three people talking near a tent. He approaches the three and sees their two guys and a girl. 

"Hello there" Brandon greets the, "I'm Brandon"

"Jameson" The slim teen with blonde hair speaks "This is Carrie and Robbie"

The girl with long blonde hair nods "Did Gina bring all of you here?" 

Brandon nods "Yeah? So...how did all of you get here"

"We were all on the highway when this happened" The kid with black hair and a hoodie with a skull, Robbie explains "that deputy guy, Derrick, led most of the cars and our school bus to a field to wait whatever this is, what about you?" 

"I'm also a cop, me and the rest." Brandon lies "We were driving a prisoner to another jail when our bus crashed. We lost some" 

Jameson nods "Alright, well, hope we can pray that this will end soon" and they nod. 

Jake sits on a hood of a car and looks at the people. He looks at Derrick and sees he's talking to a guy with piercings on his nose, eyebrow and mouth. 

"For God sakes Issac, can you please do your part and help us?" Derrick sighs at the guy in his 20's

"Right away officer" Issac sarcastically says, saluting.

Derrick sighs and walks off as Issac gives him the finger. Issac takes a cigarette and smokes a little. Jake rolls his eyes and jumps off the hood and walks around some more and sees two people struggling to push some cargo into the trunk of a pickup-truck, with an old man sitting at a lawn chair. 

A man luging the cargo, wearing a leather jacket with sunglasses and a hat looks over to the old man, saying "Ugh! Haply! A little help? Don't just stand there!"

"Sorry about that, Verne, at seventy-five years old, I don't do a lot of lifting," Haply explains, taking a sip of water. 

Verne glares and says "But you have enough energy to drive a school bus" but the pale woman wearing sandals, and T-shirt simply responds "Come on, Verne, don't be rude" 

Jake comes up to the two and greets them with "It's okay, I can help you two" and he helps push the cargo.

"Th-Thank you sir" The girl, Vivian, chirps "I'm Vivian, that's Verne and Haply" 

Haply simply waves a little as they push the cargo onto the trunk. 

"Thanks buddy" the Italian guy just says, fist bumping him.

"No problem" Jake smiles a little "I'm Jake, so who are the rest of you?"

"Haply is the bus driver for a school, and Verne is my husband" Vivian explains "We're just waiting until this weird stuff is gonna fly by"

"Did you all...um...see those things?" Jake asks

"The monsters? Hell yeah" Haply answers.

"They give me the heebies jeebies" Verne adds

"Yeah.." Jake leans against the truck "What do you think this started"

Vivian shrugs and is about to say something when Haply just says "China is to blame for this shit"

"Oh come one Haply" Verne rolls his eyes, but Haply says "China or Russia tried to use this for D.C, but it backfired and hit everyone here."

"Don't be insane, this is probably a virus of some kind" Vivian brushes off "Soon the military will give us vaccinations and will help us"

"Let's just pray" Jake mutters

Frank walks around a car and sees Gina on the hood of a car, playing with a little girl, no younger than four with black hair tied into braids and wearing a slightly stained dress, on her lap. Gina turns to Frank.

"Oh, um hey there" Frank greets "I'm Frank, from the group?"

"Oh yes, hello" Gina greets back, still playing with the kid. 

Frank smiles a little at the kid and waves a little. The kid smiles and waves back. 

"Hey Clementine, how about you play with auntie Mari?" She talks to Clementine.

She jumps off and nods, saying "Okay mommy" and she runs off.

"Oh...that's your kid?" Frank raises his eyebrow 

"Yeah?" Gina just says, placing a leg up on the hood.

Frank kinda chuckled a little "You seemed no older than nineteen, hehe.."

"I am" She confirms.

"Oh.." Frank scratches his chin "You were fifteen, when you had her?"

"It was a stupid accident" Gina reveals "But I didn't want to get rid of it...so I kept it"

"I see, how about the um...you know"

"Deadbeat dad?" Gina scoffs "Don't know, guy kicked me out when I told him, I wanted to keep it, he didn't. Was homeless for a while"

"I'm sorry to hear about that" Frank sympathetically tells her

"Don't be, I'm happy the way I am" Gina smiles as she sees another woman walking towards her "Plus I moved on"

A short haired woman with jeans and a tank top approach them and places a hand on her car hood and looks at Gina.

"Sup babe" she says 

"Hey Shel" Gina says back, smiling "Clem's talking to Mari"

"Uh, hey there" Frank greets "Name's Frank"

"Shel" she greets back at him "Welcome to our group"

"So, did y'all see those things" Frank questions

"Yeah, everyday I see those fuckers" Gina explains "But Clementine never did, and that's a good thing I suppose"

Frank sighs and looks to the side and leans in a little. 

"Look, let's be honest for a second, do you really think this thing will be solved?" He whispers

The two girls look at each other and Shel clears her throat. 

"Well, I hope it does" Shel mutters 

"Same here, but uh" he leans in some more "I'm thinking that this isn't just in America, this is through the rest of the world...and I'm not sure what that will mean"

"Look y'all, we don't need to be negative" Gina just shakes her head "Let's think just a tiny bit positive, for the rest, alright? Positivity is something we need now than ever"

Frank sighs a little "All Right...your right" 

Shel puts an arm around Gina and smiles as Frank kinda sits next to them to continue the conversation. 

Rebecca sits on a log, looking at some of the people laughing and chuckling. She sighs and hangs her head low. Rebecca gets up and looks around the tents and sees Clementine playing with an overweight woman with long dyed blue hair, capped with light blue pants and a sweater. Rebecca walked up to the two of them.

"Hello there" Rebecca waves a little "Names Rebecca"

"Evening" the woman says "My names Mari, and this here is Clementine" 

Mari looks over and sees her prison jumpsuit. Rebecca looks down on it and looks back up. 

"You're a prisoner," Mari asks, "What for?" 

"Oh um, yeah..." she thinks for a second "tax evasion"

"Really?" She raises her eyebrow

"Yep, the IRS caught up to me" she chuckles a little "How bout you?" 

"Journalist, and a activist" She reveals "Always wanted to make a difference in the world, too bad it's all for not" 

"Damn right" and they laugh.

"Hey, pretty thing" a voice says behind her.

They turn and see a man in his late forties with grey hair and a beard, giving a crooked grin at the two girls.

"Ugh, Merle" Mari sighs as she gets up "What do you want?" 

"Hey nothing, nothing" Merle steps back a little with his hands raised "I was just saying hi to the new girl, is that so wrong?"

"Rebecca" She greets, holding her hand out. 

"Hey cupcake" Merle takes her hand and kisses it, making Rebecca look to the side. 

Rebecca moves her hand away and Mari glares at Merle, and Clementine holds onto Mari's hand. 

"Merle, how about you go to the rations with Sonja?" Mari tries to shoo.

"Heh, I love sweets, but I don't think there's any more food left because of you" Merle smirks.

Rebecca takes a step back as Mari scoffs a little and places a hand on her hip.

"And what does THAT mean?" Mari asks, her eyes narrowing as Rebecca takes a step back. 

"I mean, you seemed to have eaten most of the food" Merle insinuates, moving his hand up and down at her body. 

Mari looks shocked and gets angry, before rearing back and punching Merle straight in the jaw. He steps back in pain and falls to the ground as Clementine gasps and puts a hand on her mouth. Rebecca looks shocked as she looks down at Merle. 

"Keep your mouth running you piece of shit!" Mari yells.

Merle glares as he gets up, rubbing his jaw, and growls some more as he stands up. 

"Your gonna regret this, you fucking tub of lard!" Merle insults.

Rebecca gets in between the two and tries to control the environment.

"Alright, let's just calm down, Alrighty?" Rebecca holds her hands between the two.

"No need, this is over" Mari just glares

"This isn't over" Merle just says before storming off. 

Mari turns away and kneels down to Clementine, saying "I'm very sorry I said that in front of you sweetie. Please don't repeat any of the words I said, alright?"

Clementine nods and smiles at Mari as she gets up and turns to Rebecca. 

"Sorry you had to see that" Mari apologizes.

Rebecca waves her hand and says "It's no problem, you know that there has to be spats between members-" when a large scream in pain cuts her off. 

The three turn in horror and Mari yells "What was that!?" 

The three run through the camp and see the rest of the members looking at the woods through the fence. Before anyone can say anything, someone runs out of the woods. A white female teenager with colored braces and bleach blonde hair runs towards the fence, clutching her arms and her face in horror.

"Holy shit, SAMANTHA!" Derrick screams, opening the fence.

Derrick runs over to Samantha and grabs her. Gina turns to Clementine.

"CLEM, GO INSIDE THE TENT!" She commands the kid.

The scared Clem nods and runs away as Derrick races her into the camp. They stare as Derrick sits her down against the fence. 

"Wh-What happened?" Derrick asks

"I-I was hunting and a thing grabbed me..a-a-and I ran.." she rasps out through tears.

Doctor Walker, a y'all and thin man with a deceasing hairline and glasses walks up and kneels down, patting down her body, saying "It's alright, just calm down."

"You're going to be okay sweetie" Carrie assures, patting her shoulder.

Walker grabs her arm sweater and lifts it up, revealing a set of teeth marks on her forearm. Walker stays silent as he looks on it, then sighs. 

"Wh-What is it?" Jameson asks, concerned.

"She's...bitten," Walker reveals.

They all look horrified and some of them start to tear up as Samantha yells "Wh-What?!" 

Rebecca and her group look on in confusion and Dudley says "Can't you just patch up the wound doc?"

"Y-You guys don't know?" Derrick asks "If you're bitten by one of them, you're basically dead. One of our folks got bitten in the ankle, and we tried to disinfect it. She turned and almost attacked us"

"Holy shit" Jake just mutters "Than she's gonna.."

Carri and Robbie tear up as they storm off. Walker makes eye contact with Samantha.

"I don't wanna die.." Samantha mutters, tears in her eyes 

"Honey, just close your eyes" Walker tells her.

"I don't wanna..." She begins to cry

"Just close them, it's gonna be okay..." Walker whispers a little.

Samantha nods a little through tears and closes her eyes and turns her head to the side. Everyone looks away as Walker takes out a knife. He takes a deep breath as slam the knife blade into the side of her head. She gasps for a half-second but immediately stops, making everyone flinch a little. Walker signs and removes the blade off her head. 

"We should bury her" an Asian woman with brown hair, named Ming looks down "Give her a Christian burial" 

Derrick nods and turns to Verne and Issac, commanding softly "Take her outside and start digging"

The two nod and walk over as the others disperse. Rebecca and the others look around horrified as Gina and Shel come up to them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Shel solemnly tells them. 

"It's alright" Jake looks to the side "Thank you for telling us about this"

"Look, we need to stick together in order to survive this" Gina tells them all "We can't lose anymore people, so please don't leave the fence area"

"Got it" Dudley accepts, nodding 

"Alright" Frank nods as well. 

"Come on Gina, let's comfort Clementine" Shel puts a hand on her shoulder 

Gina nods and they walk off. They look at each other once more and Frank just shakes his head and walks off, followed by the rest. Brandon walks around and looks at the fence and sees Verne and Issac placing Samantha's body on the ground and starts digging with shovels. 

Brandon sighs and shakes his head and looks into the woods. He then sees a silhouette in between the trees. He rubs his eyes and looks back, but nothing is there. He looks around, confused, before sighing and walking off. Brandon looks and sees some of the teenagers crying for Samantha, and sees Gina and Shel comforting Clementine. 

"It's just another day" Brandon just mutters, before walking towards a tent


End file.
